


Helping Each Other

by dton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dton/pseuds/dton
Summary: All five of the boys are relaxing, very quickly porn happens,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is literally my first ever fic. Few years old at the time of posting, figured it was time to put it out there.  
> It is for all intents and purposes nothing but porn. Wanted to start out with something feet focused and it kinda spiralled into whatever hot mess lies before you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The boys were spread across the bed, all five doing various things. Niall checked his phone whilst Liam gazed at the TV and Zayn, well Zayn was brooding (as always). Louis and Harry were giggling at the foot of the bed, all because Harry was massaging Louis's smooth feet. 'Jesus, you too sound like you're having fun' Zayn said from the other side of the room, 'You wouldn’t believe how good this feels Zayn.' Louis replied his voice quivering since Harry started to suck on his big toe, Louis responded by rubbing his spare foot over Harry's growing bulge. Zayn gazed over and met the eyeline of Niall who, by his quizzical look was wondering just how good having his feet played could feel. 'You wanna give it a try Zayn?' he asked, Zayn replied through gesture alone, he reached down to his plain white socks and begun to peel them off. Niall was already barefoot and moved onto the bed further up from Louis and Harry. Zayn moved towards Niall and took his left foot into his hands, Niall responded by taking Zayns size eleven foot into his hands, slick with sweat Nialls fingers glided between each toes, the other foot was treated by Nialls tongue running from the heel and occasionally stopping to suck and bite on Zayns high arches. Zayn moaned and accepted Louis's earlier observation all the while darting his long tongue through Nialls toes. 

Harry and Louis were now fully consumed, Harry was devoid of pants his member at full attention from Louis's feet (now positively dripping with precum) working his shaft between his toes with one foot, and with the other tousling Harrys balls. Harry was in heaven and decided to run his hand under Nialls shirt, Niall was oblivious, he was enthralled by the smell of Zayn's feet. This was more than enough to get Niall hard and reluctantly he had to let go of one foot, he reached to the button on his jeans, struggling to hold back what lies beneath....Niall let out a sigh as his dick flicked out of his pants. Zayn took the opportunity to place his toes on either side and gather what he could and ever the opportunist, Louis moved his spare foot (the other one was currently being sucked on by Harry) to Nialls balls. 

Funnily enough the boys didn’t realise Liam was no where to be seen, in truth he had gone downstairs to get a glass of water, when he returned he was greeted by the sight of the four boys all now fully nude, writhing in pleasure. Louis feet were servicing Harry and Niall, both of whom were now passionately kissing, Louis mouth was grasping at the nape of Zayns neck and Zayn replied by stroking Louis's member. All four were oblivious to Liam standing there not even taken aback in fact he quickly removed his vest, shorts and flip flops and sat on the headstand of the large stroking himself whilst his feet explored every crevice of Nialls and Zayns bodys. Liam was suddenly overcome with the need to relieve himself (after the large glass of water) Louis as devious as ever decided that he would help Liam and his problem. Liam stood over all four boys who were still caressing and sucking each other feet, and as promised Louis, with Nialls feet running over his nipples, opened his mouth to receive the yellow stream from Liams thick member It trickled down his chin as Louis spat it out yet Liam continued aiming over Louis's slim body as it glistened with sweat and Liams own fluid. Liam bent down to say thanks, and dove his tongue into Louis mouth, biting and puling away on his slick friends bottom lip.

Harry was taken away at the sight in front of him. Liam was always the top, always and Harry had the perfect view of Liam's tight pink hole he couldn’t resist and instantly buried his face in Liam's arse, his warm tongue licking from Liams tight balls to his back and every time Harry's tongue raced past the tight ring Liam moaned into Louis. 'Oh fuck Harry' Liam quivered, Harry's tongue broke through the ring and sent Liam into uncontrollable moans, his cock twitching and leaking. Liam straightened back up, only for Harry to lick all the way up to his neck, Liam reached back and grabbed a handful of Harrys hair whilst going in for the kiss. Meanwhile Louis used his feet to caress Liams tool, his feet lubed with precum,urine and sweat.

Zayn and Niall were wrapped up in there own fun, Niall was sucking Zayns dick running his tongue over the slit, Zayn on the bottom was lubing his fingers ready for Niall, one at first, the second and finally the third. Niall was close now but Zayn was not going to let him off that easy. Niall moved off the bed, his back on the floor but his legs up in the air, ripe for Zayn to rub his cock over. 'Fuck man your such a tease, fuck me already.' Zayn obliged and spat into his hand rubbing it into his cock all the while positioning it at Nialls hole, for good luck Zayn spread Niall and spat down the pink hole sending the Irish lads eyes back into his head. 'FUCK' Niall moaned as Zayns cut cock buried itself ball deep in the boy, Zayn was always a fast fucker and ploughed Niall hard and fast sending shivers through Niall as he reached at Zayns abs, Zayn was almost bestial and scooped Niall off the floor, his arms wrapped around Zayns neck whilst going for his lips.

Nialls moans caught the attention of the other Liam who was been worshipped but Louis and Harry. Liam sat crossed legged his dick being teased by Louis who was sucking at his thighs, Harry was busy sniffing and licking Liams armpits, the distinct smell being irresistible. Louis looked jealous as he gazed at Niall whose body was trembling, he turned round at Liam and Harry who were kissing with each others cocks in hand. Louis was the most flexible of the group and he knew how to get attention he raised his smooth legs over his head exposing his raw pink hole to Liam and Harry all the while sucking on his own toes. Liam was overcome and charged at him, he grabbed Louis feet and started sucking whilst thrusting his cock into Louis hole, Louis grabbed the boys cheeks and pushed him more vigorously in. 'Yes fuck me hard Liam' Louis moaned whilst Harry looked on jacking off to his boyfriend being fucked hard. Then Liam stopped mid plough leaving Louis hole gaping and raw, 'Haz tag team?' Liam asked as he lifted Louis up for Harry to get under him. Harry sucked and licked Louis neck as Liam stretched Louis hole further, at first with his fingers and then he had a bright idea. Liam started to rub Louis cock with his feet and short toes, collecting all the precum he could before he went a toe at a time into Louis's hole. Louis loved feet and for him this was perfect, Harry had his feet sucked by Liam whilst Liam fucked Louis's hole with his foot. Liam removed his foot now as slick as ever and Louis hole ,gaping ready to be fucked and Harry wasted no time thrusting into his Louis as Liam spread Louis legs and with his considerably large tool pushed in against Harrys dick. Louis was in heaven he was a total slut as he grabbed Harrys hair all the while Liam spread his fingers in-between Louis soft supple toes, breeding Louis raw over and over. 'Im cumming!' moaned Harry, who always did have the least stamina.

Zayn was fucking Niall over the bed whilst puling his blond hair when Niall cried 'Harder i'm cuming' Zayn flipped Niall on to his back, his aching cock staring at Zayn and he couldnt resist. He timed his thrusts with his jacking of Nialls cock, Zayn pulled out and started to suck at Nialls dick and when the blond came he coated Zayns beautiful face with his seed, Zayn leaned in for a kiss and Niall agreed even licking his own cum into his mouth and sharing with Zayn. Zayn still needed release and just looking at the trio at the head of the bed made his cock ache. He clambered over as Niall sucked and bit at his bronze skin, and just in time as Harry moaned and came into Louis arse, the noise alone made Liam come and collapse into kissing both Harry and Louis. Zayn pulled him off Louis making his red raw hole dripping with cum avaliable. Zayn collected the cum which had leaked out of Louis arse and coated his cock with it before thrusting into the exhausted boy who was enjoying his ear being nibbled by Harry until Zayns dick slid in, Zayn couldn’t resist, and fucked Louis whilst sucking at his pink toes, occasionally licking and biting the arch. When Zayn did cum and boy did he cum he shot a volcano of hot spunk sending Louis shivering. When he pulled out he saw the cum leak out of Louis's ass. 

'How about we go clean up before we go on tonight' Liam offered with cum still visible from the corner of his mouth.


End file.
